In current electronic products, the level of integration becomes higher and higher, so that the product cost of a terminal must be strictly controlled.
In order to reduce the cost effectively, a design scheme of a highly integrated module appears in the prior art, and the scheme can be applied to all types of user terminal products. Taking mobile phones for example, functions of hardware of most mobile phones are substantially the same. Some core components on a single board may be integrated in a larger module, and then the module is soldered on different printed circuit boards (PCB, Printed Circuit Board) so as to satisfy different demands.
The soldered modules in the prior art are generally packaged in two manners. One is adopting a land grid array (LGA, Land Grid Array) package manner, and the other is adopting a castle-type package manner.
However, in the prior art, the highly integrated module has many pins, and accordingly has a large number of soldering pads. After a chip package module is soldered on the PCB by adopting the soldering manner in the prior art, when some soldering pads need to be repaired because a phenomenon such as insufficient soldering and missing soldering occurs, the entire module needs to be taken down from the PCB board for re-soldering. However, the process of disassembling and assembling of the module may affect a chip on the module, and therefore, the chip packaging manner in the prior art does not facilitate repairing.